


The Stilinski Twins and Eichen House

by VioletBarnes



Series: Teen Wolf AUs of my own creation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little poly between the twins and Lydia and Jackson, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Eichen | Echo House, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Mauve get together, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate & Jackson Whittemore are Siblings, Manipulation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Peter Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Peter is the Twin's Father, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Stiles and Jackson get together, Stilinski Twins, Twin Stiles Stilinski, and the Sheriff if not the twin's parent, but only slightly - Freeform, the twins are malia in this verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: The Stilinski twins have been having dreams that came true for as long as they can remember. At first it was little things, but when a dream of Scott having an asthma attack and not having his inhaler came true, the twins knew that this was not normal.It wasn't until a year ago that the first dream of their mom getting sick and mean started coming true that they knew their parents hated what they could do. After she died, dreams of the Hale Fire started which had the twins making up their minds to save the Hales.That was the last straw for the Sheriff who had been neglecting and mistreating the twins for the past two years as had their mom when the illness took over. The Sheriff had been friends with Kate Argent who helped foster his hatred of the Supernatural. The Sheriff locks up his 9 year old twins in Eichen House the asylum that mistreated their supernatural patients.6 years later, the twins get new cell mates of Peter and Derek Hale, one for each twin. Will the Hales be able to help the twins escape or will they all rot away in this hellhole?If they do get out will they ever solve mystery of who their true parents are and what is really happening to their town?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Lydia/Original Character(s), Peter Hale & Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Teen Wolf AUs of my own creation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851349
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. Fixing the Hale Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [hope is the thing with feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931046) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 
  * Inspired by [when you're going through hell (keep going for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132132) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 
  * Inspired by [when you're going through hell (keep going for me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132132) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 
  * Inspired by [Tell me the truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033443) by [Cinder7storm4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4). 



> This one is gonna be sad, and you're gonna hate the Sheriff, but there is a happy ending. Don't let the child harm tags scare you away, it is more implied but it definitively happens, just like more in the background.

"Stiles!" Mauve shouted herself awake. Stiles came running into the room.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"It's tonight... We have to Go!" She replied.

"Mauve, are you sure?"

"Yeah... it's the same feeling as the night mom, you know..." 

"Yeah, yeah. okay. Let's go. You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get dressed." She turned to find some clothes, but froze clutching her head. "Nope. No time to get dressed. We need to leave NOW!"

"Okay." Stiles murmured, grabbing and giving her hand a comforting squeeze for a second before letting go. He paused for a moment to listen for the Sheriff. hearing only the deep breaths of a blackout drunk. He relaxed and shoved the window open.

"Come on." Stiles grabbed her hand a second time and helped her out the window onto the tree. They shimmied down the tree and started running for the Preserve. They continued running until they got to the Hale house. which now was on fire.

"Quick, the mountain ash!" Stiles reminded Mauve.

Mauve nodded and broke the line and made sure it was scattered. she nodded that it was done and Stiles nodded back. Together they crept up the front porch to the front door. Mauve tugged forward the blanket that she had grabbed as they left and reached for the door to open it. It burned but she kept going and threw open the door. Before rushing in, Stiles reminded Mauve of their plan. "Remember, you get the upstairs and I'll get the downstairs."

Mauve nodded and then flew upstairs to grab the kids. She ran into the nursery and ran over to the crib. After trying and failing to lower the guard rail, she just stretched and reached over it and picked up the baby that was in there. Putting the baby on her hip, she stumbled over to the toddler bed and shook the toddlers out from their blanket before dropping it over their heads. Keeping the blanket over their faces and pulling up a corner for the baby, she nudged the all three kids out of the room and down the stairs trying to keep them from inhaling smoke as much as possible. At the door she paused a moment to center herself and believing that they all could go through the door she pulled them through and onto the lawn. Seeing Stiles who had just managed to pull Alpha Talia and her husband out of the fire, she rushed over to them to hand them the children before grabbing Stiles hand and running back in the house before they could say anything. 

Once inside Stiles ran to the bedrooms to grab the grandparents and Peter as well as Mark's sister and her husband. Once they were at the door, Stiles paused to help ground himself before pushing through just as Mauve and he had done previously to push them all through the door. Mauve was still searching upstairs to find Cora who was hiding as she was supposed to be on her way to school already. "Come on!" Mauve pulled, dragging her out of her room, down the stairs and through the front door soon after Stiles had pushed everyone else through. Derek and Laura were at school at early basketball practice and helping set up some school wide activities that the student council had decided on that Laura was the president of. Mark's sister Cordelia and her husband Reid were the parents of the three babies that Mauve had saved from the nursery.

Once outside with the Hale family, Mauve and Stiles started counting, "One, two, three, fou-," Mauve cut off as a cough broke from her lungs, "Five, six, seven, eigh- another cough forced her words to stop as she struggled to breath, behind her, she could hear Stiles doing the same. "Nine, ten, eleven." After counting them all, she started again, not wanting to be wrong, and double checking herself. She could feel her spark try to help her but it was so tired that it was hard. "One, two, th-, she stopped, bending over coughing. "Three," she repeated before continuing, "Four, fi-" another cough stopped her, she bent trying to force her lungs to accept the next breath. They refused and she collapsed, beside her she saw Stiles collapse as well. Blackness rose to consume her as distantly she heard sirens as they finally approached the burning home. "Please have the Sheriff not come here."

Peter just managed to catch the twins as they collapsed unconscious. Worried, he gestured with his head for Mark to take a kid as he made sure the other one was safe. Gently lifting the girl in his arms he listened for her heart beat as well as her twin and their breaths. Once assured that they were at least breathing if badly from the smoke, he relaxed a bit as he waited for the ambulance to arrive. Before they could, the Sheriff arrived. Holding a twin he turned to the Sheriff. The Sheriff gestured he that would take the twins from the men. Knowing that the only twins in town were the Stilinski's, Peter knew he was handing them over to their father. 

"They managed to inhale a lot of smoke when they got my family out of the fire so they will definitely be glad to take them there. It is the least we can do after all for them saving our lives." Peter offered. He felt oddly reluctant to hand them over to him.

The Sheriff shook his head, "I got it under control."

"You sure? We would be happy to help." Peter offered again.

"No, that won't be necessary. They'll be going to a hospital. I'll make sure of it." The Sheriff said, in an odd tone of voice. Peter was unable to decipher his meaning. Internally shaking his head. Peter and Mark handed the twins over to their father and watched as he walked over to his cruiser and drove away. Peter could tell that the hospital was in the opposite direction. Shaking it off as nothing, Peter turned back to check on his family.

That night was the last night anyone saw the Stilinski twins. 

Seven years later:

Preview: Peter woke up chained to a bed in a cell. The last thing he remembered, he had been investigating a report of some suspicious supernatural activity. Evidently, whatever he found didn't want him finding it. He had taken Derek with him to help him get out more after that incident that ended with their house burning down. Derek seemed to be missing as well. Looking around, Peter wondered where Derek was. Hoping he had managed to escape, Peter finally noticed his cellmate. Not recognizing them with their head down, Peter took a sniff of the air. His eyes widened as realization struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Mauve's name to Mauve from Blue. Colors I know are weird, but I explain later in the story. So, if you see the name Blue, tell me, may have missed some when I was editing, and I'll fix them back.


	2. Eichen House and Making Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns what really happened to the twins that night.

_Peter woke up chained to a bed in a cell. The last thing he remembered, he had been investigating a report of some suspicious supernatural activity. Evidently, whatever he found didn't want him finding it. He had taken Derek with him to help him get out more after that incident that ended with their house burning down. Derek seemed to be missing as well. Looking around, Peter wondered where Derek was. Hoping he had managed to escape, Peter finally noticed his cellmate. Not recognizing them with their head down, Peter took a sniff of the air. His eyes widened as realization struck._

"Morning. You woke faster than the last one. Though that probably has something to do with the fact that you're human. And since you're wondering where we are... It's Eichen House, the supernatural section in the basement. We'll be here a while so you might as well get comfortable. Though why anyone would be stupid enough to kidnap one of the Hales is beyond me. There's another Hale down the hall. If I had to guess, it's probably Derek. Making you Peter. Huh." Peter heard filter in as he took in the sight in front of him. It was one of the Stilinski twins. If he was right, and he usually was, it was Mauve in front of him

"You're Mauve."

"Got it in one." Mauve said with an almost bored air.

Now that Peter was looking closer he could see how much older she looked than the 6 years that has passed should account for. "What really happened that night? Where are you here?"

Mauve gave a humorless huff of laughter before slouching against the wall as much as she could while wearing a straitjacket. "That night... you wanna know what happened? Might as well tell you. It's not like it matters anymore." She paused taking a deep breath before starting, "That night was not the beginning, it was the culmination of events years in the making. Stiles and I have been having dreams that came true for as long as I can remember. It was little things at first. Knowing what snacks were going to be served in kindergarten, things like that. But... it got worse when we turned 8. We started having dreams of our mom dying. Of her dying and yelling at us that it was all our fault and that we were monsters. Fun times." Mauve added sarcastically.

"And two months later, she was diagnosed with frontotemporal dementia and died a year later. We obviously had told them about what happened, we were eight and terrified that our mom was gonna die. The Sheriff didn't believe us at first, but when she was diagnosed he started giving us these odd looks that got increasingly hostile. And then Mom started forgetting us... and started yelling. The yelling from the dreams. It only got worse from there. When we had been younger, Claudia had been friends with Talia, and would take us to see her sometimes Mom never told him, because she said that he had "some weird against the hales." But when Claudia got sick the visits were rarer and rarer until one day she stopped. We were 10 when she died." Mauve paused looking down and collecting herself before continuing,

"We had no one. Mom hated us and then was dead, Dad avoided us, and no one wanted to be friends with the weird kids. At home, he would lock us in our rooms or in just one room to keep us away from her. She was hurting us, at first she would apologize but that didn't last long as she forgot us altogether. Too many mornings we had to sneak out of the window just in order to make it to the bus as he hadn't unlocked the door. Which is where our lock picking skills came from. Then she died, and that kept happening, less food except what we could sneak. And we only ever left the house for school. Sometimes we would sneak out and run in the Preserve when we were locked in for too long, he never noticed." Mauve took another deep breath then starting telling the next set of events.

"The year before the fire, we would have dreams of the fire, they had started more before then, but that was when they were clear enough that we could see more of what was happening than just Pain, Heat, and the screams." Mauve swallowed, biting her lip for a moment before continuing, the dreams got worse as they got clearer but as we could move around int he dreams more we could see more detail to see where the dream was happening and when, though we didn't know the exact date until that night. We made a plan as more details came to light. We saw the mountain ash line circling the house, as well as the wolfsbane on the doorways and windows. We were able to break those, and pull everyone out." Mauve paused.

"I don't everyone after I collapsed until I woke up in front of Eichen House. We were being handed off to the people who run the place but the Sheriff. When he saw we were awake, He made sure to tell us that we were being locked up for our own safety and the safety of others and that we were never his children. That Claudia always wanted children but was unable to so they were looking into adoption. Nothing happened until 9 years before that Kate had "found" quote marks definitely there, twins from a werewolf family that obviously didn't need them." she said the last part sarcastically. "She had thought that we were human and thus shouldn't stay with those monsters. Though if we turned out to be monsters as well, Kate told him to make sure to get rid of us, she would help if he wanted it. She said she hadn't manged to kill those monsters that she had found us with but she would as soon as she found an in." Mauve gave another humorless laugh. "And now you know the story as much as I Know it."

"Oh... But that doesn't explain exactly why you are here." Peter pressed despite everything. He didn't want to press her, but more information could only help, especially if it helped his family.

She sighed. "Stiles and I are Sparks according to Deaton. Claudia and Talia took us to him as the dreams started getting bad as well as a few things that happened that she couldn't brush off. She never told the Sheriff as far as I know. We can do magic. We are magic. We also have prophetic dreams that that seems to be a lot less common with sparks. We can believe things into working. Though doing so doesn't work as well with magic dampening cuffs and this straitjacket." Mauve moved her arms a little to demonstrate.

"We were hold together in the human section for a few years before ours sparks got too dangerous and we were moved down here to the supernatural cells in the basement. And we got out lovely accessories and separated. We were moved to opposite ends of the building, but a few days ago, Stiles was moved a few doors down from here and we got our new cellmates this morning. Guess they thought we would make you two insane like we did with our last cellmates. They probably want us to mess with your two minds until you two go insane and feral giving them the perfect excuse to kill you two off. Nothing like following the letter of the Code while ignoring the heart. Stupid humans. They given us not play toys but exactly what we were waiting for. Don't worry. You two want this as well. We're going to escape." She whispered the last line.

Peter then noticed how close she had gotten. 'How had he noticed her moving? He had been looking her in the eyes the whole time! Oh magic, duh.' Peter internally rolled his eyes at himself.

Peter noticed that she was now smiling almost manically and that her eyes were glowing a soft violet. Then he slumped over in a dead faint.

Mauve's P.O..V

"Stiles are you ready?" Now we just have to wait." Mauve sent Stiles this message with her mind. And received a "Just have to work on Derek a little more." in return. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before they escape.

Peter's P.O.V.

Peter slowly woke up to see Mauve sitting over him as he was slumped to the ground in front of her after whatever happened right before he passed out. Her eyes glowed violet or something? With everything that he knew of the supernatural he didn't remember anything like this quite happening before but he wouldn't put it past the supernatural world with all the fucked up shit he'd seen. Mauve seemed to be staring at the wall. If it wasn't for the intense look on her face, Peter would have thought that she was under the influence of strong drugs. 

"Sorry for the knocking out. That was unintentional. I just needed to know I could trust you. You're fine now. The wolfsbane should be burned away soon and the medicine containing me should be gone soon as well. Thank you for that by the way." Mauve bowed her head at Peter, still staring at the wall.

Peter hesitantly nodded his head back, still shaken after being knocked out. "What do you mean 'Thank you for that.' What did I do?"

"Presence of pack family helps strengthen my magic meaning that with that and the help of Stiles we will all be able to escape finally." Mauve said, finally making eye contact with Peter. Her eyes no longer glowing. "Even though you have not, it seems as though your wolf accepts me as family though I don't know why. I must apologize for my behavior. Though this is no excuse I beg that you take into account my lack of human interaction and contact these past few years. I have become suspicious of everyone and though desperate for a way out I must treat my fellow prisoners with more respect. No matter how much I hope you will help me, it does not mean that I should treat you as if you have set out to hurt me as others have. I apologize again."

Peter in an out of character move felt the need to forgive her. While stiff, she seemed genuine in her disdain for her behavior. Peter nodded once. 

Mauve nodded back in thanks. Mauve scooted closer to Peter so that they could go over the plan to escape that would happen that night. Of guards to take out and doors to blow open. The escape route out of the building complete with leaving through the sewer grate. 

Meanwhile, a similar scene could be seen in Stile's and Derek's cell.


End file.
